Marna: A Time To Be Alive
by B. Bandit20
Summary: (The Poll Winner [From 2016]) Janna was a kinda of creepy in her own way, She would always pick on Marco Diaz, staying over at his house, eating with his family, holding on to Marco's sensitive information is she trying to get a free meal or is their another motive
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night the stars were shining and the moon was full and over near a railed cliff was a teenage girl,smoking a cigarette, in a plain white long dress. As she was blowing the smoke out, she saw headlights pull up she turned around and saw a red ford truck.

"About time you got here, Marco Diaz." The girl said

"Yeah Janna, I love coming in the middle of the night just to see you." The boy named Marco said he then noticed what she was wearing.

"What's up with the easy access?" Marco asked, Janna then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What just cause i'm a tomboy doesn't mean I can't wear a dress." She retorted. She then let's go of him and walks to his truck she then turned the radio station to smooth jazz and turned up the music.

"Dance with me Diaz." She said as she held out her hand. Marco then took her hand and the two started slow dancing.

"You know Marco, I don't really understand it, but I feel safe in your arms." She said as she rested her head on his chest, Marco then wrapped his arms around her and continued the slow dance.

"Marco?" Janna said looking, Marco then looked down at her

"I-I lo-." Just then a loud honk sounded the two looked behind them an saw a beat up, 2006 ford explorer, when it turned off a man drinking a 40 walked out and up to the two.

"Janna, where the hell have you been!" He yelled he then noted Marco and walked up to him.

"Who's this bastard?" He said pushing him away from Janna.

"Joe, just get out of here! We were having a nice time." She yelled at him, he then slapped her causing her to fall over.

"I had about enough of your disrespect you ungrateful bitch, I swear your just like your mom." Joe said

"No i'm not i'm nothing like her." Janna said as she got up. "I don't abandon her daughter with pieces of shits for a dad." She said, Joe then slapped her again and kicked her.

"Hey leave her alone." Marco yelled, Joe then threw his bottle at him knocking him back.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled.

"I had about of enough of you, now get in the car!" He said

"Fuck you!" She yelled he then started walk towards her.

"Janna, be a good girl and get in the damn car!" Joe yelled

"No I hate you, I would rather die than be with you!" Janna yelled Joe then picks her up and takes her over a cliff.

"Then die you useless brat." He said as he let's go of her.

Now your probably wondering how It got to this well it be best to start over from the beginning.

 _3 weeks ago._

Janna was in her room having a peaceful sleep when her step-father barged in.

"Wake up brat get ready for school!" He yelled but she just ignored him, he then grabbed her leg and tossed her on the ground, banging her head on the floor.

"Get dress runt I got drop your ass to school." Joe said as left janna then got up and walked to her closet and pulled out her normal atare and made her way downstairs. As she did she looked at the picture of her biological dad holding her five-year-old self, that was the day he left her life for good and not by divorcing her mother, but he died protecting her from a mugger/predator and since that day Janna always blamed herself for it, her mother went into a deep depression and made some horrible choices like marrying Joe.

"Janna get your ass moving!" Joe said.

"I'm coming! Asshole." She muttered "I'll see you later dad." She said as she walked out the car and towards school.

After the long Drive Janna got out of Joe's crappy car and to the school.

"God trade one dump for a bigger one." Janna said, her hated for school has somewhat changed, ever since the principal skeeves "resigned" due to "budget cuts" in the school caused by him, the new principal couldn't be anymore of a sleaze, first, he has one rule, no disturbing him which means everyone gets away with anything, mess with the wrong person and school will be your hell. Right now Janna was at her locker when someone slammed it shut.

" _No not today."_ janna thought she turned around and Saw Brittany Wong with her flunkies and Lars, who was only with her cause she puts out for him.

"Look Brittany I don't want any trouble." Janna said.

"Well Lars told me that you spilled a drink on him and didn't even pay him back for it." She said

"I said I was sorry." Janna said

"Well when it comes to my Lars-y a sorry doesn't cut it, get on your knees and apologize correctly."" Brittany said.

"No way, I'm getting near that disgusting freak!" Janna said, Brittany then back hand her.

"You think you can talk to my people like that you got another thing coming.

" _Hey leave her alone."_ The group looked over and saw the only justice in this school, Marco diaz

"(click tongue) Come on Lars, you don't need this bitch." She said as her and her group left Janna, Marco then walked up to her

"You okay Janna?" he asked.

"Yeah i'm fine." She said rubbing her cheek

"Come on i'll walk you to class." Marco said the two then went to class, janna then took Marco's arm, Marco then looked at her and she smiled which made him blush. As they entered the classroom Marco saw the woman of his (wet) dreams Jackie Lynn Thomas, to Marco eyes she was perfect an angel but to the Janna and rest of the school she was the biggest slut next to Brittany, she would take unsuspecting losers to the school shed and have sex with them for money.

" _Why does he like her she's nothing but a public toilet."_ She thought as she took her arm back.

"Well see you later Diaz, this is a girls classroom you know." She said, you see to keep whatever is left of the peace the principal separated the genders to different sides of the school. As marco left she felt someone grabbed her hair and pull her to the ground.

"You bitch you got a lot of nerve to say no to me." Brittany said

"Hey, I said I was sorry just leave me alone!" She yelled Brittany then stabbed her heel in her gut and twisted it.

"You think a sorry is going to cut it?" She said.

" _Okay that's enough!"_ Mrs. Skullneck said as she walked in. "You two can beat each other up later, now take your seat!" She said the girls the went to their separate seats.

" _(Sigh) This is going to be a long day."_ She thought as class started.

* * *

A/N: And so begins the next installment of my Marco Dating Series and Janna was the winner after the story is finished I will put up a new poll when this story is finished. So please enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Crows-Kun: Thank you

The Keeper of Worlds: It'll get more interesting promise

Nightmareking: I'm glad you liked it and It's fine

The ANIMATED boy 2: I will and I hope to see More of The Orphanage

Guest: Thank you

Questionmark: I'm glad you do

* * *

After class Janna decided to head to the bathroom to take care of some business. As she entered a stall she heard Brittany's voice

" _I can't believe that douche would stand up for her!"_ She said

" _I know it like he didn't find you attractive." "or obtainable."_ He flunkies added

" _Well no matter, for what I have planned for him he'll be begging to lick my shoe."_ She said

" _What is the plan?"_ her flunkie asked

" _Simple, after school i'm going to have Marco meet "Janna" under the bleachers outside, their I'll have a box of all the girls from gym class missing underwear and have him framed for it."_ She said.

" _But Marco hates you, not going to believe you."_

" _That's why I'll Sabrina tell him, she so sickeningly sweet that he'll believe her."_ Brittany said the girls then laughed as Janna heard their plan.

" _I gotta warn marco."_ She thought as the girls were about to leave her phone vibrated. " _No not now!"_ She mentally yelled.

"Is someone in here?!" Brittany yelled Janna just covered her mouth and watched as they banged on the door.

"Hello is someone in there!" She said Janna didn't say anything as Brittany kept banging on the door.

"Brittany it's almost time for the next class." Her funkies said.

"Fine one of you wait out here till this bitch comes out." She said as they left, Janna then got out of the stall and went to the window she pushes it opened and crawls out.

"I need to find Marco." She said as she started running around the school, looking for him she then found him sitting at the water fountain reading a book.

"Marco!" She yelled he then looks up.

"Hey janna I thought you wanted to meet me under the bleachers?" He said

"No that was a lie." janna said

"What do you mean, Sabrina told me…" "Sabrina lied she was working for Brittany." she said

"What no way, Sabrina not like that." he said

"Marco, please believe me why would I ask Sabrina to tell you something when I can do it?" She asked

"I don't know your weird like that." he said

"Look Marco just don't go to the bleachers okay." She said

"Okay Janna I'll take your word for it." He said

"Thanks Diaz." She said as she ran off.

 _Afterschool_

Marco and Janna were walking out of school when they noticed a bunch of girls were under the bleachers hold something colorful.

"Uh what are these girls doing?" he asked

"Don't worry about it, let's just get back to your place." She said before a car started honking, Janna knew that honk all too well.

"Janna! Come on move your ass!" Her father yelled.

"I'm coming!" She yelled

"I gotta go, see ya later?" She said with worrisome smile.

"Definitely." Marco said as he went the other direction, Janna then hopped into the car.

 _Janna's Apartment_

Janna was in her room getting ready to leave when her father walked in with a bear bottle.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" He said with a slur

"I have a project to do at a friends house so I'll be spending the night." She said

"Oh no your not!" He said as he grabbed her bag. "Your staying right here." He said janna then pulled back.

"It's my life I can do whatever I want with it." She said

"Expect i'm the one who gave you that life." He said

"No you didn't mom did all you did was be a huge dick and raped her!" She yelled her father then slapped her.

"Now I see why mom left, she can't stand to be with a douchebag like you!" She said he was about hit her when she kicked him in the nuts causing him to fall over.

"Later douchebag." She said as she grabbed her stuff and left the apartment.

After a long walk she made it to Marco's house where he found his lights were on she then scaled the side of his house and entered his room where she found him listening to music she decided to scare him she went to his side and kissed his cheek, he then freaked out and fell out of his chair.

"Janna! What the hell?" He asked she then got on top of him and took of her beanie making her hair a mess.

"My dad's going to be pissed for awhile so i'm staying again." She said as she got close to his face making him blush her lips were inches from his but she went for his nose and bit it with her lips.

"(Nasally) You know your are such a tease." He said.

"Would you have me any other way." She said getting up off him and sitting on his bed.

"So what's for dinner, Diaz." She asked while laying back.

"I'm making some nachos later, so just wait and let me finish my homework." He said after about an hour Marco finally finished his work. "Okay Janna now we…. Can eat." Marco then noticed that janna was sleeping he sighed and went next to her he then saw how relaxed she was which made him smile but it soon went away once he saw the mark on her arm he carefully lifted it up her arm and pulled down the sleeves to reveal lacerations on her arm.

"Janna have you been hurting yourself?" He asked himself Janna soon started to stir she pulled her arm back Marco then removes her beanie and smooths out her hair.

"You know you actually look kinda cute without this." He whispered.

" _Mmm~ Marco don't ever take my beine."_ She moaned Marco was sure she a was awake. But she didn't open her eyes she just continued sleeping. Marco then placed a hand on her cheek. Just then her phone started to ring waking her up, Maroc then panic and backs away.

"What we're doing Marco?" She asked.

"Uh well I was…"

"You were about have your way with me?" She asked.

"What no I was just…"

"Marco I wouldn't mind if it was you." She said with a blush which made him blush as well.

"I uh I better get dinner started." He said as he left the room leaving Janna she then laughed at Marco's shyness

"Man i'm going to enjoy this." She said she then grabbed her phone and looked at the screen and got a shocked look she then called the missed number.

"Hello, yes, yes I did, sure we can meet tomorrow." She said as she hangs up she sighs and lays back down.

 _The Next Day._

Marco and Janna were walking to school when a bugatti pulled up beside them and brittany wong came out of the car she walked up to the two.

"Look here you two you think you guys can just do whatever you want in my school well guess what you can't, so you two better watch your back!" She said as she spits in their direction, got in her car and drove off.

"Uh, what was that about?" Marco asked.

"I don't know but i'd be careful at school today." She said

"You don't have to tell me twice." Marco said as they went off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmareking: I hope too

Guest: Thanks and i'm glad your the first anonymous guest reviewer that didn't leave me a negative review

Bewarb: I will

* * *

Marco and Janna were walking towards the school when suddenly Marco was tacked to the ground.

"(Groan) What the hell Star." Marco said as he looked up to his roommate/school informant.

"Marco you and Janna should skip today." Star said

"What why?" janna asked

"Because I overheard some of the girl in the locker room saying that something big is going to happen that involves you two." She said

"Star we don't care will handle it, now could you get off me?" He asked Star then smirked and started grinding her hips.

"What's the matter Marco can't handle a girl on top of you?" She asked

"No it's just that your wand is stabbing me in the back." He said Star then got up Marco pulled her wand from his back.

"Sorry marco but you know how I been since my mewberty." She said. Ever since Star's Mewberty she been kind of a horny Marco and his parents had to lock their doors just to keep her from attacking them. But that didn't stop her boyfriend.

"Yo Star!" we turned around to see Oskar Greaseson in his tinted up wreck of a car.

"Hey Oskar!" She said with lust dripping out of her voice. "I uh gotta go… fuck Oskar." She said bluntly running towards him like a charging bull to his car the two then hoppened in and the car began bouncing.

"Well you gotta love her honesty."Janna said. The two proceed to school when they entered janna noticed the whispers that most students were giving.

"You see this too right?" She asked

"Eh it's probably nothing." He said the two then went to Marco's locker and found a note attached to it.

"What that?" Janna asked

"It's probably nothing." He said as he opened it and immediately closed it.

"Uh Janna you might want to look at this." Marco said handing it to her she then opened it and saw a naked picture of herself getting gangbanged.

"What the hell is this!" She yelled

"Obviously it Brittany trying to get back at you." Marco said as he ripped up the picture.

"I know that's not even my body's skin tone." She said

"Look Janna it doesn't matter if we react she'll win, you know how much of an attention whore she is." Marco said

"I know but she (Groan) just god I want to kick her ass." She said

"Later, first we need to take care of this problem." Marco said as he grabbed the photos off the lockers and threw them away as they did Star came around hair and clothes a mess.

"Sorry about that." She said straightening her hair.

"Well glad to see you can walk." Janna joked

"Well what do you expect Marco doesn't want me to attack the guys here so why not Oskar?" She asked

"Maybe because he sleazeball that also doing you fan." Janna said

"Starfan? Oh no i'm okay with it, after all sharing is caring plus Oskar likes to watch us go at it." Star said "But that's not important right now we need to get you guys out of here."

"Star it's okay if we show any reaction to it then she'll win' we'll just have to tough it out." Marco said

"Are you sure?" Star asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Star." Marco said

"Okay then well I guess I'll see you class probably." She said walking off.

"Okay Janna, we just need to… where did she go?!" Marco said as she started running around the school looking for her

 _With Janna_

She was pulling down and taking away the pictures when she ran into the football team.

"Hey Janna uh me and the guys were just wondering…"

"Forget it, the photo is shopped and I'm still a virgin." She said walking away getting the rest until she ran into the Brittany.

"Oh Hey Janna, you enjoyed yourself lately?" She asked in a mocking tone

"Actually I just came to talk to you about that, you see you got the skin tone all wrong if your going to photoshop someone make sure that it actually matches the head skin tone." Janna said tossing the photos in her face and walking off.

" _Wow that was something."_ Janna looked over and saw a boy with black hair wearing a black hoodie with jeans, black converse and was on his phone.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"Just some guy that really hates sex driven bullies." he said

"Well look if your here thinking i put out; I don't." She said

"Woah i'm not looking for that, I just want to talk to you." He said

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" She asked

"Simple things, like getting to know you." He said as he got closer, do you partake in poetry?" He asked

"Yeah I like poetry." She said taking a step back

"How about 18th-century poet John Keats?" He asked

"Oh Crap I love John Keats." She said way to excitedly

"By the way my names Keith, Keith Urban just transferred here." He introduced

"Janna." She introduced Keith then kissed her hand.

"That's a cute name." He said which made her blush. "Wanna go read some john Keats poetry." He asked

"I would love too." She said " _Maybe this school has some hope left."_ She thought as she went with Keith to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Questionmark:

Maybe, Maybe not you'll just have to wait for and see

HailToTheRetard:

Well, Mr. Retard you made it this far and for that I thank you.

Mrenteria99:

( If you're still reading this) Wait it'll get better don't just give up after the third chapter

MasterNiel34

Glad your liking the story. I'm trying to update as fast as I can but with work and Lesboss' requests, I'm going to be busy. I picked him because Star won't be making much of an appearance in the story and people are going to be asking "is Star going to appear?" I just need people to know that she is with him, because this is a Marna fic, not a Starco fic. That's an idea but I'm not sure if this fic will have that many sex scenes in it's mostly a drama fic then a smut one. I'm updating as best as I can, thank you for being patient.

Guest#2

Thank you

* * *

Marco and Janna was in his room reading a book trying to ignore Star's pleasurable screams coming from her room.

"God they have been doing for hours, I'm surprised that she isn't pregnant yet." Janna said

"Nah I got her to use two layers of condoms." Marco said

"Always the safe kid." She said

"Some has to I'm not babysitting her kid so that she can have more." Marco said

"Ahh, but you'd look so cute with a baby." Janna said as she got up and straddled him placing her hands on his chest. "If you want I could make that happened." She said getting close to his face.

"Nice try but I'm not that easy and you have a boyfriend." He said.

"Oh well don't say I didn't offer." She said getting off him that's when her phone went off playing a rock song.

"Oh, it's him!" Janna said as she picked it up.

"Hey, Keith." She said as she twirled her hair. Janna has been dating Keith for a week now and the two hit it off nicely, they all have the same likes and dislikes. "Sure I would love too, see you there." She said hanging up, gotta go, Marco Keith and I are going to a poetry reading." She said she then grabbed her stuff and jumped out of his window.

"Couldn't you use the door like a normal person." He asked

"Nope!" She yelled as she ran down the block.

Later at the rec shop.

Janna was waiting inside listening to the amateur poets when she heard the bell of the door jiggle she looked back and saw Keith wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, Janna waved her hand and he came over.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, had to get my mom to get off my ass." He said

"It's fine." She said

"Next we have a returning performer please give it up for Janna." The announcer called Janna then got up and walked on the stage.

I'll be reciting "After dark vapors have oppress'd our plains" by John Keats." She said she then cleared her throat and began reading

 _"After dark vapors have_ oppress'd _our plains_  
 _For a long dreary season, comes a day_  
 _Born of the gentle South, and clears away_  
 _From the sick heavens all unseemly stains._  
 _The anxious month, relieved of its pains,_  
 _Takes as a long-lost right the feel of May;_  
 _The eyelids with the passing coolness play_  
 _Like rose leaves with the drip of Summer rains._  
 _The calmest thoughts came round us; as of leaves_  
 _Budding—fruit ripening in stillness—Autumn suns_  
 _Smiling at eve upon the quiet sheaves—_  
 _Sweet Sappho's cheek—a smiling infant's breath—_  
 _The gradual sand that through an hour-glass runs—_  
 _A woodland rivulet—a Poet's death."_

The whole room snapped as she finished she went back to Keith.

"Perfect just perfect." He said

"Thanks." She replied with a blush, after awhile the two then left the place and started walking around town staring at the night sky.

"It's such a beautiful night." Janna said

"Not as beautiful as you." He said he then steps in front of her and she looks up at him.

"Janna, do you wanna go to that dance on next Friday?" He asked

"It was at this moment I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"I would love to go." She said then two then shared a kiss under the moonlight

As she made her way home, Janna found Marco asleep on his bed with the book over his face, she takes it off to see Marco with drool coming down from his mouth.

"Such a sound sleeper." She said as she kissed his cheek and pushed him off the bed.

"Goodnight Marco." She said as she covered herself and fell asleep.

* * *

This next chapter will be... exciting


	5. Chapter 5

HTTR: Well my dude I understand your concerns about how I write but I in actuality I don't focus on Grammar and all that crap I just write what's in my head, edit it so that people can understand it and continued from there, I thank you for the concerned but it wasn't really necessary

-B. Bandit18

(Thanks and I like how you are reading my stories and leaving reviews that aren't negative comments )

Guest: Thank you, good sir or madam

MasterNiel34: Thank you for reading it. The reason I made Oskar Star's sex toy is because this is not a Starco fic but people will be wondering where is Star so I had to add her somehow. It's a good suggestion but I'm not going to do it for that sake of Marna and plus I don't think Marco what's sloppy seconds and it's threesome, not a foursome. I'm glad you are like the story and I'm updating as much and as fast as I can.

* * *

After her poetry reading, Keith asked Janna to the dance to which she mistakenly said yes

Janna was at her apartment working on her homework when she got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey, Janna." A feminine voice said

"Mom! Oh, my god, it's good to hear from you again." She said

"Yeah listen, I know things haven't been the best since I left but don't worry I'll make sure that custody will be transferred to me soon." She said

"I know mom you wouldn't let me down, unlike my so called dad." She said

"Okay I gotta go, I'll see ya soon bye love." She said hanging up without letting Janna say goodbye. She then puts down her phone and continues her work as she did she got a video call from Keith.

"Hey, Janna." He said as she answered.

"Hey babe, I was just about to call you." She said

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yeah I wanted to see if you want to see me in a dress for the dance tonight?" She asked

"You know you looked good in anything." He said

"I know but…"

"So when can I see you again." He said.

"Well, we could meet up later or at the dance." She said

"Great, meet me in front of the school." He said as he hung up.

"Welp better start getting ready." She said

Hours Later

Janna was standing at the school fountain as the party raged in the gym, she looked around to find any signs of Keith, she then felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Marco wearing a suit.

"Janna what are you doing out here alone?" He asked

"Oh, i'm just waiting for Keith." She said.

"Mind if I wait with you? I brought Star but she ditched me to have sex with Oscar under the bleachers." He said

"Sure I don't mind the company." She said as he sat down next to her the two then began talking about random things till Marco excused himself to get punch as he did he saw Keith inside he was about to walk over to him till he saw Brittany, he then careful went over and listen

"Are you sure she's still out there?" Brittany asked

"I'm sure, that pruned is still waiting for me and I gotta say she must be desperate to wait for me in the cold." He said as Brittany snickered.

"Well she won't be cold for long, my slaves should warm her up soon." She said laughing, Marco then ran back outside as he did he heard screaming he went to the fountain and found Janna being held down.

"C'mon baby, it won't hurt much just try to enjoy it." The thuggish teen said as he pulled out a switchblade and cuts her dress revealing her bra. She then struggled to cover herself but her arms were pin by two other teens, the one on top of her then ripped her skirt off and pulled her legs apart.

"Such cute underwear." He said as he was about to pull them off Marco grabbed him by his nose from behind and pulled him off.

"Get your hands off of her!" He said as he pulled him away.

"You little bitch!" one of the goons said as they got off Janna and went to Marco to which he countered with a kick to the jaw.

"Can't you guys fight?!" The last thug said as he pulled out another switchblade and ran to stab him but Marco grabbed him by his arm and tossed over to the leader, he then ran over to Janna.

"Are you alright?" He said taking off his jacket and putting it on her.

"Marco, I was so scared they came up to me and told my gross things thinking I was like the other girls here, but…" She then interrupted by Marco hugging her.

"I'm just glad your safe." He said

"What the hell happened here!" They turned around to see Keith and Brittany.

"Keith what happened you were supposed to meet me here." Janna said

"Janna, he lied to you he was working for Brittany this whole time just to humiliate you." He said

"No that's not true, is it." She looked at Keith with saddened eyes.

"God you are so pathetic, I mean John Keats, poetry how lame can you get I had to fight back the urge to rape you myself but since Brittany was a good stress reliever, I didn't even waste my time with you." He said Janna was now on the verge of tears.

"You bastard, here I thought that I found a good guy, but instead I was just some joke to you!" She said

"Basically." He said as he and Brittany laughed. That laugh echo in her head, she got up and started running away in tears. Marco then got up and walked over to Keith and uppercutting him so hard that it knocked him on his back he then grabbed Brittany, lifted her up and slammed her down.

"You people sicken me, you think it's fun ruining someone's confidence and trust?" He said as he stopped on her face. "People like you don't deserve to live." He said as he kicks her in the face knocking her out he then went to find Janna.

* * *

Not what I was going for but it works for me also next chapter they will have sex… maybe


	6. Chapter 6

Tillerton: Not Bad for a flashback, Huh? And thanks for the love.

Nightmareking: Thank you

MasterNiel34: I'm not one to judge.

* * *

Janna was running through the woods tears streaming down her cheeks she ran into the woods as branches cut her skin and ripped her dress when she made it to a clearing she fell to her knees and held herself.

"How can I be so stupid! I should never have trust people from that school." She cried.

"Janna!" She turned around to see an out of breath Marco holding himself up by his knees "Just give me a sec." He said as he took a deep breath he then walks over to Janna and sits next to her.

"What do you want Diaz?" She asked

"What your best friend can't worry about you." He said she just hid in her arms.

"Janna I know that whatever I say won't help you, but I'm always here for you." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she then looks up at him as smiles.

"Your such a dork, Diaz." She said

"I know, come on you can stay at my place for the night." He said as got up and lent a hand. As she grabbed it she got close to him the two blushed as Janna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, in turn, he hugged back. As the two walked to Marco's home Janna was clinching real tight to him

Marco's room

Marco and Janna were sitting on Marco's bed while applying first aid to Janna's cuts, after putting on the last band-aid on her forehead Janna looked at him.

"Aren't you going to kiss it?" She asked Marco then kissed the band-aid and she hits his shoulder. "I was just kidding god." She said as she laid back.

"Janna could not wear such revealing clothes?" Marco asked as Janna was wearing a long t-shirt and no bottoms revealing her black cotton panties.

"Marco, we've known each other since we were little you've seen me naked before, what are panties going to kill you?" She asked got and started to lift her shirt a little teasing him.

"Janna! Cut it out." He said as he sat down on his bed, Janna then joined him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Marco thanks for looking out for me." She said

"Hey, what are childhood friends for?" Marco said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we better get to bed got another day of hell tomorrow." She said Marco then turned off the light and was about to leave when Janna stopped him.

"Um do you mind stay with me for the night, I mean it's your bed after all." She said which made the both of them blush as they got into they had their backs towards each other trying to sleep but only Janna managed to sleep while Marco was wide awake.

"Man this wired now I know we used to share a bed, but we're grown now and…" His thought was then interrupted by Janna arm trying to wrap itself around him Marco then laid on his back and she scooted closer into his arms and rested on his chest, Marco then stared at the ceiling till he fell asleep.

Next Week

Janna was putting things in her locker when she saw Brittany with a bandage on her nose, she walked up to Janna and grabbed her by the shirt.

"Eleven hundred dollars you and Marco owe me!" She said

"Marco and I don't owe you nothing you tried to attack me remember your lucky I don't sue your ass!" Janna said

"I like to see you try to sue me." Brittany said as she pushed her, Janna then got up and dusted herself off, she then took a deep breath and punched her straight in the nose, causing her to scream.

"Why can't you leave me alone, just because I'm not a slut like you, you have to pick on me!" She said as she straddled her pinned her shoulders and started repeatedly punching her face.

"I stay out of your way… I leave you be… I even gave you a chance to leave me alone!" She said between punches. As her fist got red with blood, Brittany was crying and begging her to stop, Janna was about to give her one last punch till she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked back and saw Marco. She immediately looked away and got off Brittany she then walked towards his chest.

"I'm sorry Marco she provoked me." She said

"It's okay, but I can't have this happening again, okay." Marco said

"Okay." Janna agreed, Marco then looked down at Brittany.

"This is your last warning leave us alone Brittany." The two then left her laying there.

Afterschool

Marco was in the parking lot with his new red ford pickup truck while Janna was talking to someone in the back of it, she hangs up and gets in the car.

"Your mom again?" He asked.

"Yeah, she canceled on me again, because she was "Busy"." She said. "So I'm stuck with my dad for another year." She said

"Hey don't feel too bad, you still got me." Marco said

"Yeah, that's true." She said. "Hey Marco I want you met me somewhere later." She said.

"Where?" He asked

"You know where." She said as Marco pulled up to Janna's apartment. "See ya later Marco." She said as she got out of the car as she entered her "home" Janna noticed the smell of alcohol and week old food, she looked over and saw him passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Drunken bastard." She said as she went into her room

Hours Later

Marco and Janna were dancing to Jazz music from Marco's truck

"You know Marco, I don't really understand it, but I feel safe in your arms." She said as she rested her head on his chest, Marco then wrapped his arms around her and continued the slow dance.

"Marco?" Janna said looking, Marco then looked down at her

"I-I lo-." Just then a loud honk sounded the two looked behind them an saw a beat up, 2006 ford explorer, when it turned off a man drinking a 40 walked out and up to the two.

"Janna, where the hell have you been!" He yelled he then noted Marco and walked up to him.

"Who's this bastard?" He said pushing him away from Janna.

"Joe, just get out of here! We were having a nice time." She yelled at him, he then slapped her causing her to fall over.

"I had about enough of your disrespect you ungrateful bitch, I swear your just like your mom." Joe said

"No, i'm not I'm nothing like her." Janna said as she got up. "I don't abandon her daughter with pieces of shits for a dad." She said, Joe then slapped her again and kicked her.

"Hey leave her alone." Marco yelled, Joe then threw his bottle at him knocking him back.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled.

"I had about of enough of you, now get in the car!" He said

"Fuck you!" She yelled he then started walk towards her.

"Janna, be a good girl and get in the damn car!" Joe yelled

"No I hate you, I would rather die than be with you!" Janna yelled Joe then picks her up and takes her over the cliff.

"Then die you useless brat." He said as he let's go of her.

(Welp now you know how I ended up in this situation getting ready to die.) Suddenly Janna felt someone grab her arm she looked up and saw Marco.

"I got you!" He said Janna then saw Joe he walked to him with a shotgun and pointed it at his head.

"Two bastard children with one bullet, poetic." He said as he was about to pull the trigger someone pushed him over the cliff as he screamed down Janna covered her eyes as she heard the impact. Marco then looked behind him and saw Star and Oskar they then grabbed Janna's arm and helped pull her up Janna then grabbed onto Marco, he picked her up bridal style and took her to the truck.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Just a little shaken up but I'll manage." She said Marco then hugged her tight.

"Janna I was scared that I was going to lose you, please don't ever scare me like that." He said

"I won't Marco I promise." She said as she hugged him back.

* * *

Okay, I was going to add a Lemon to this chapter but decided against it. Maybe the next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

SolidJJ: Thanks, I guess

Guest: They will soon

Feedback2.0: Soon

* * *

Janna was sitting in a hospital waiting room everything around was muffled to her as she thought about her father, she was then taken out of her thoughts by the sensation of something fuzzy on her she looked up and saw that Marco gave her a blanket and was holding a cup of tea for her.

"Thanks." She said as she took the cup in her hands.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, but my dad…" She then stopped and looked down.

"I know that bastard is incredibly lucky to land in a tree and only standing only a couple of broken bones and head trauma." Marco said as he sat next to him.

"Look I don't want to talk about it can we change the subject?" She asked

"I wish I could but…" just then a nurse came in and interrupted Marco.

"Excuse me, miss, your father has regained conscious and would like to see you." She said

"NO! I mean no it's fine I think that he needs his rest." She said which confused the nurse and concerned Marco.

"He instead that I brought you." She said as she took her wrist and started to drag her. "And you're his family you need to be there for your family." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile, and he pulled Janna towards her father that is until Marco grabbed her hand.

"Mind if I tag along, I am her boyfriend after all." He said shocking the two and making Janna blush Marco then joined the two as they entered a TV lit room, Janna and Marco walked inside Marco held onto Marco's hand tight as they reached the bed Janna's father looked at her.

"Janna, you…" He then reached for her as he got close and pulled her arm and brought her to his face. "Once I get out of here, I'm coming for you and that Diaz bastard." He said Janna then got free and grabbed on Marco.

"Come on Janna let's get out of here." He said, Janna then left the room, Marco then looked at her father and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Look here, Janna has gone through too much of your shit, just leave her alone if you don't I'll make sure that you end up dead." He said as he left him.

 _Later_

Marco was driving Janna to his house while she looked out the window as they pulled up to his driveway, Marco turned off the engine and looked at Janna.

"Hey, Janna look don't let him get to you I won't let him hurt you." He said, janna then got out of the car and walked inside ignoring Marco, he then walked inside and found her in his room sitting on his bed. Marco then sat next to her.

"Look, Janna, I understand that you need time to forget what he, I get that, but…" Janna then stood up and straddled Marco. "Janna what are you doing?" Marco asked as she hugged him, he then sighed and wrapped his arms around her; he then heard sniffling coming from her. "Janna?" He asked he reached for check and felt tears.

"Marco I'm scared, please don't let me go." She said as she hugged tighter.

"I won't say I promise." He said Janna then looks at him and smiles; she then pressed her lips to his shocking him; she then pulled away realizing what she was doing.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I just…" Marco then cupped her cheek and kissed her this time he then pulled away and looked at her.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that." He said Janna then smiled and continued kissing him she then pushed him till he was on his back she then took off her beanie and jacket, wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing Marco, He, in turn, removed his hoodie and wrapped his arms around her frame. Janna's hand then began to wonder up his shirt and pulled it off him she then moved from his lips to his neck and started sucking on it while Marco moaned h they heard the door open and looked over to see Marco's parents with shocked looks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz it's uh great to see you two." Janna said as she covered herself with her jacket.

"Um, dinner's almost ready." She said

"Okay will get washed up." Marco replied. The adults then left the room and left the two alone.

"Oh god, I can't believe we almost… and with… oh my god." She said as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Hey it okay, I guess we were getting a little… frisky." Marco shyly said.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Marco then grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"It's okay Janna I wanted to do it too but let's let things calm down first okay?" He said.

"Okay, Marco." She said the two then were about to kiss when they heard Star yell Oscar's name.

"Man she can't control herself." Marco joked

"Yeah I'm surprised she's not knocked up." Janna added to the fun as they chuckled. Marco looked at her smile she noticed and blushes.

"What?" She asked shyly

"Nothing it's just happy to see you genuinely smile." He said with his smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Gravityfan16: Okay thank you.

Nightmareking: You too

Feedback2.0: Thank you and I'll do my best.

Zachary gilmore: Now I'm going to feel sorry for when it ends.

Crypto 137: Cool it, my dude, I'm trying to write fewer lemons man and be patient with me I like to update all my stories at the same time. So it will take time

* * *

Janna awoke to the brightness of the sun as she sat up she looked at her side and saw that she was snuggled up to Marco. She smiled and climbed on top of him, which woke him up he looked up to see Janna smiling.

"Isn't it a little early for you do this Janna I mean we still have an hour before the day actually starts." Marco asked.

"Well we are dating aren't we and I was hoping to spend my first morning with my boyfriend?" She asked.

"I don't know are we dating, or am I just arm candy?" Marco asked

"Why don't you find out?" Janna said as Marco then pulled her down for a kiss.

"I take that as a yes." She thought. Just then the door opened, and Star walked in wearing nothing but her underwear

"Marco I need the gauze again Oskar wants to tie me up and I teared up the last one." She said

"Maybe if you and Oskar didn't go at it like bunnies it wouldn't have." Marco said.

"C'mon it's too good plus sex with Oskar is so amazing." She said

"Star I don't care why do you think I… hey didn't I locked that door last night?" Marco asked.

"Sorry I need to use the bathroom." Janna said "But I made sure that I locked it again."

"Yeah, Oscar picked the lock." Star said

"Why what do you need… oh god, Star you didn't." He asked

"Oskar wanted an audience this time, and it made me very horny." Star said.

"Okay, you need to leave." Marco said

"Fine, just let grab my thong." She then walked over to the bed and pulled it off Janna.

"You switched my underwear?" Janna asked

"Yeah, it was Oscar's idea to shove your panties in my mouth and well you know the rest." She said, Janna then ran out the room and towards the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Star why are you such a slut?" Marco asked

"Hey don't blame me blame my biology." She said as she left with her thong in hand.

Hours Later

Marco and Janna were walking around the park talking till they reached a park bench they sat down and took rest Janna then lifted her legs and rest on her arm and looked at him.

"What on your mind Marco?" She asked

"Just thinking about stuff." He said

"Oh, so I'm stuffed now?" She asked

"No but I am worried about your dad, we don't know when he'll be out.

"We should skip town." Janna said

"No Janna were still minors plus I don't feel like working a bunch of jobs." He said

"I know I was just joking." She said, "But you are right what should we do." She said

"I don't know I'd ask Star to help us, but she's always… 'busy." He said

"Well Marco I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now let's just enjoy this time of peace." She said. As she got on Marco's lap.

"Now Janna, this isn't very lady-like behavior." They turned around to see Jackie. She managed to escape the fate of Echo Creek High by transferring to an all girl school outside of town.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas, good to see you again." Janna said

"It's good to see you guys again." She said

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you two here together." She said.

"Yeah some things happened and now were dating." Janna said

"Oh really now, about time." She said sitting next to Marco.

"Yep it took a while, but he finally agreed to date me." She said till Marco knocked her off the bench.

"hilarious Diaz." Janna said as she got back up and began to revisit old times as the hour came Jackie made her goodbyes and left the two as they waved right Marco and Janna started to stare at the sunset.

"Hey, Marco do you think… nevermind."

"No, tell me." He said

"I'll tell you tonight." She said as she got up and started running away. "I need to pick something up from my place real quick just keep your window open." She said as she ran away, leaving Marco confused

Janna's apartment

Janna was in her room getting an overnight bag packed.

'This is the night, the night Marco and I go all the way.' She thought till the slamming of the front door startled.

"Janna I'm home!" Janna faces then lost it's color as she heard footsteps coming towards her door she quickly opened her window and hid in her closet just as the door busted open.

"Damn bitch, think you can outsmart me!" said As he yelled just then she heard the door slam she peeked through the blinds of her closet door and saw that the coast was clear. She carefully got not making a noise she grabbed her duffle bag and tossed it out the window, but before she could climb out, she heard the sound of a gun cocking she turned around to see her father holding a pistol.

"How stupid do you think I am?" "Did you honestly think I would fall for that?" He asked Janna just stood there frozen in fear. "You know it would be easier to kill you, but maybe a trip to the hospital will teach you some manners." He said as he then kicked her stomach sending her out the window as she hits the ground her vision was starting to fade, the last thing she saw before blacking out was someone running towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

Feedback2.0: That's what i'm going for. Yes he is.

Crypto 137: Thank you.

Spike: Wait and see.

* * *

Marco was in the back of an ambulance with Janna's unconscious body on the gurney, Marco grabbed her hand trying to be strong for her as they reached the hospital, Janna was taken into a separate room while Marco waited in the waiting area. As he did Star along with Oskar came.

"Marco what happened!" Star said

"I don't know, I found Janna on the ground with blood coming out of her head, I tried to keep her conscious until they arrived…" He said as tears started to form. "Oh god what if she doesn't make it, I can't lose her." He said, Star then hugged him.

"Marco, Janna's tough, she'll pull through this." She said as he hugged back crying in her shoulder.

Later

Marco was resting in the waiting room while Star and Oskar went to get snacks that's when the doctor came in.

"Are you Marco Diaz?" he asked

"Y-Yes I am." He replied

"Janna would like to see you." He said as he followed him to her and found her sitting up looking at the tv.

"Marco, hey." She said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"I was so worried." He said

"Hey, it's me remember." She said hugging tighter.

"We would like to keep her overnight and monitor her injuries, if it's nothing too serious will send her home." The doctor said leaving the two alone. As he did there was a long silence, till Janna started laughing.

"Oh man, I can't believe i'm in a hospital, and i'm not having a baby like every other girl at school." She said, till Marco reached for her hand and she looks at him.

"Janna, I was scared, I thought I lost you." He said Janna then pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, for worrying you." She said Marco was then about to kiss her again when they heard the door open, they looked back and saw a woman wearing a pants suit.

"M-Momma?" Janna asked, the woman then walked up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Janna, I came as soon as they called me, oh i'm so sorry for leaving you with that bastard." She said

"It's okay, I made through thanks to Marco." Janna said as she pointed towards him.

"Oh pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." She said. The three then began talking about what has happened until visiting hours were over. Janna and Marco gave one last kiss and left.

The Next Day.

Marco Picked up Janna from the hospital and was on their way to the hotel where he mother was staying at once they got their they found her sitting in the Lobby.

"Oh there you two are." She said "Come on we can still make brunch." She said as they went to the hotel restaurant after they ordered, Janna asked how she has been doing. She then talked about how her life has been after divorcing Joe all the while apologizing for abandoning her on so many occasions. As the minutes passed the trio then found themselves eating lunch with her. After they were done, Janna excused herself from the bathroom.

"Marco, I would like to thank you for watching over my daugher, I know she can be a handful at times." She said

"Hey it's no problem after all me and Janna knew each other since birth." He said

"Marco, tell me something, have you and janna gone all the way yet?" She asked making Marco blush.

"What no, well I mean there were a couple of… wait why am I telling you this!" He said as he puts head down, all the while making her laugh.

"Marco, I need you to watch Janna a little longer." She said

"Why?" He asked

"I think that it's best that you don't know after, you two are in love and keeping secrets from each other would be terrible." She said

"Okay." Marco said. As Marco and Janna said their goodbyes to her. As they made it to the Diaz residents, Janna grabbed Marco's hand and took him upstairs as they entered his room, Janna locked the door and tacked Marco to the bed and began kissing his neck.

"J-Janna, wait I…" Marco was then stopped by her lips connecting with his.

"It's okay Marco, I want this, I want you." She said as she continued kissing him, Marco's hands wandered to her back and pulled her in closed, his hands then moved lower they reached her ass, he then rubbed it. He then went under her skirt to get a better feel as he did, he felt Janna's hand reach into his pants grabbed his dick.

"It's warm." She said as sat up and pulled it out, Janna then started to rub it first slowly to get a good feel then increased in speed, she then stopped, confusing Marco. She then smiled and took off her black panties and tossed them aside she then rested her dripping slit on his waiting dick, she then began grinding on it all the while making her moan, her hands balled up on his chest as she felt his warm cock sliding across her waiting pussy.

"Marco, this feels so good." She moaned, Marco then tensed up and cummed on his gut.

"Wow, you lasted longer then I thought." She said as she bends down. and licks up his leftovers she then turned around and shoved her pussy in Marco's face and he began licking it, Janna shivered in pleasure, she then bends down and took his shaft and started licking the tip before taking it in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down she suddenly sat up and moaned loudly while gripping Marco's head with her thighs. As she relaxes, Marco gently takes her off his face and lays her down on the bed he took off his pants and aligned himself with her opening.

"You ready for this?" He asked she nods her head and Marco pushes his dick inside her, making her moan as she griped the sheets, Marco hips began moving slowly helping Janna get use to the feeling.

"You okay Janna?" He asked

"Yes, please go faster." She said Marco then oblige and sped up, as he did Janna was moaning his name with each thrust."Marco, i'm gonna…"

"Me too!" He said Janna then pulled him down wrapping her arms around him and kissed him and with one final thrust, Marco pulled and came on Janna thighs. Marco then rested next to her.

"So... that was… something." He said

"Yeah, it was." She said she then sat up and scooped up some of Marco's leftovers off her thighs and played with them in her fingers.

"Glad you pulled out Marco, I don't need to put you on child support right now." She said

"You think I would leave you if you did have my child?" He asked

"No, you love me too much." She said. The two then kissed once more before getting under the covers.

"Remembered to lock the door?" He asked

"Don't worry I did." She said as she turned her back at him, Marco then spooned her and she used his arm as a pillow.

"I love you Janna." He said

"Love ya too, Diaz." She said before the two fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Feedback2.0: Yep. I don't know how about life?

Imaperv: She would but she a slight ooc in this fic

Crypto 137: Life.

* * *

Janna eyes fluttered opened as she sat up she looked around and took in her surrounding.

"Oh yeah, I spent the night with…" She then remembered the events of last night she then smiled. "...Marco." Just then the door opened she looked over and saw Marco wearing sweats.

"Morning Janna." He said

"Morning." She said, Marco then sat down on the bed.

"So…" He said

"Yeah, it's that awkward morning huh" She said as she hugged her legs.

"Well it doesn't have to be." He said

"I know but, it's weird, you know having sex with your best friend since childhood, it's kinda wired?" She chuckled. Marco then crawls over to her and kisses her to which she fell into.

"Is it still weird?" He asked

"Not anymore." She said as they kissed again, Janna then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, Marco's hands wandered her bare thighs, it wasn't until the sudden sound of Janna's phone going off disrupted them.

"Ignore it." Marco said as he kissed her neck.

"It could be my mom." She said as she reached over and grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said

"Janna, where are you right now?" Her mom asked

"I'm at Marco's why?" She asked

"Okay listen to me, your fa… I mean Joe is looking for you, just stay with Marco and I'll be there soon." She said, before hanging up. The two then got dressed and waited in Marco's room, Janna had a frantic look on her face as she looked between the door and the window, Marco wrapped an arm around her to calm her down.

"It'll be okay I promise." He said as he kissed her forehead. Just then the door opened scaring them both, until realizing that it was Oscar.

"Oscar you scared us." Janna said until he fell over and a pool of blood started to form on his side, Janna screamed as they heard heavy footsteps and a dragging sound and with a look of pure fear Janna saw him Joe dragging a beaten up Star.

"Your friends surprised me last time, but now that they are out of the way." He then made his way towards the two. Marco then stood in front of Janna.

"Look just leave her alone!" Marco said

"Why should I she's my daughter, I do whatever I want to her." He said as he backhands Marco with enough force to knock him down. Joe then shot both his legs causing him to scream in pain

"P-Please live me alone!" Janna said as Joe walked up to her. Janna tired to move but her fear was keeping her in placed, Joe then pulled out a knife and a gun.

"Now Janna, before we finish this little game of ours, I just want to know was it worth defining me?" He asked as he dragged the knife on her skin giving her chills. "Or did you think you would some how get through this without pissing me off?" He asked as he pointed the gun to her stomach.

"Dad please don't do this." She said Joe then hits her with the end of his gun leaving a gash on her cheek.

"You think calling me 'dad' will save you?" He asked as he pointed his knife at her. Just then sirens filled the silence Joe puts Janna in a headlock and looks out the window.

"Joe, we know your in there just release the children and turn yourself in." The officers said. Joe then spotted his ex-wife.

"Damn the bitch!" He said

"Joe, please it doesn't have to end this way." Janna said

"Who cares i'm going to jail either way, so I might as well end it on my terms." He said as pointed the gun and shot Janna's leg, causing her to fall and nurse it, he then aimed for her arm and shot it causing her to scream as she tried to crawl away, Joe stabbed her hand straight through to pin her to the floor, he then held the gun to the back of her head.

"Good bye Jan…." Joe was then shot then fell to the ground, Janna looked and saw him on the floor a look of shock as she saw her father dead look, Janna soon fainted from the pain.

* * *

A/N: This story is coming to an end so please vote on the poll on my profile for the next one to date Marco.


	11. Chapter 11

Jjmmmmmlol: It's one the top of my profile pg. Hmm

Feedback2.0: Thank you. Eh i'm used to it.

Gravityfan16: Has to be on the poll, Plus I already did one for Star.

* * *

Janna eyes opened as she looked around her saw that she was back in the hospital. She had bandages on her arm, hand, and leg, as she tried to sit up a sharp pain shot through her body. "Ow," She exclaimed as she pushed the nurse bun no time a nurse came in.

"Oh good your awake." She said.

"Excuse me but could you tell me what happened?" Janna asked

"Well, you and your friends were in a critical state, but we got them here just in time to save them.

"But who save us?" She asked

"It was your mother, she found you all in such a horrible state." She explained

"But what happened to my… assaulter?" She asked

"He committed suicide." She said

"Where are my friends?" She asked

"They are resting in separate rooms." She explained, Janna tried to get up, but the pain made it impossible.

"Try not to move dear, your wounds are still fresh." She said as she forced her back down on the bed.

 _A few weeks later_

Janna was in her home writing when she heard a knock, she grabbed her crutches and went over to the door, She opened it to find Marco in a wheelchair.

"Hey, dude ready to go?" He asked

"Yep." Janna then closed and locked the door and went with him to the park.

"So when do you lose the chair?" She asked

"In two weeks what about the sticks?" He asked

"Same." She said they stopped at a park bench and Janna rested. "Man I can't wait to get rid of this cast." She said.

"Yeah I'm getting tired of wheeling around on this thing." he said

"So how's Star?" She asked.

"Man she used her magic to fix herself and Oskar up." Marco said

"Why not you?" She asked

"After what happened last time I think not." He said the two then chuckled. "So how are you feeling?" He asked Janna then frown and looked away.

"The same, I'm glad that he's dead thanks to my mom delivering the kill shot, but deep down I miss him." She sighed.

"Look, Janna, I know that your dad wasn't at all a good guy, but as far as I am aware he cared about you in some way." Marco said.

"I know." She said. "Come on, Marco I want to see if we can get a discount for the movies." She said Marco then chuckled as they went to the theater.

 _One Year Later_

A Girl wearing a pink dress and had pink ribbons in her hair was walking towards the Diaz residence as she straightened her hair for the ten time she knocked on the door it opened to reveal Marco Diaz wearing a tux.

"Hey Janna, you look cute." He said as she blushed.

"W-W-Whatever Diaz, let's just get this prom thing over with." She said as turned, Marco then picked her up bridal style.

"You know you're cute when you are flustered." He said as she carried her to his truck.

 _School Gym_

Marco and Janna were sitting at a table eating, till Marco noticed how bored she was.

"Not having fun?" Marco asked

"I'm in a dress, at a school dance, how is this fun?" She asked

"What I thought you liked pink?" He asked

"I do, but this so annoying, I would rather have a threesome with Star and Oskar then be here." She said.

"Well I can't promise a threesome, but if you behave and join me for a slow dance, will leave and have some real fun at my place." He said getting up and holding out his hand. Janna then took it, and they went to the dance floor the two then started slow dancing, their eyes never left each other as they moved to the music, Marco then pulled her into an embrace, Janna never felt so safe she smiled as she looks at him the two then shared a loving kiss.

"Well, shall we take this back to your place?" She asked

"Yep let's go." He said the then grabbed their stuff and left the place, Marco then drove back to his house, before they could even reach the front door, Janna caught his lips with hers with much love and lust, Marco then guided them to the couch and Janna fell on top of him.

"Couldn't wait can you?" He asked

"Stop talking and lose the shirt." She said as she took off his jacket Marco then unbuttoned his shirt and she felt this tone body. She then bends down and started to kiss his neck moving down to his pants. She then undid the button on his pants and grabbed his dick she then kissed it from the base to the top, she then took his member in her mouth and started sucking on it, Marco let out soft moans as she licked her dick, Janna spun around and saw on his face.

"Get to work, Diaz." She said as Marco started licking her wet spot on her panties as she continued sucking his dick, Marco then moved her panties aside and started sucking on her pussy.

"Oh god Marco, that feels wonderful." She said as she sat up and grinded on his face. She then gripped Marco's head with her legs as she felt her orgasm. She then got up and pulled her panties off, she then climbed over Marco and aligned her pussy with his dick, and it slid in her. She then began to move her hips, while Marco enjoyed the pleasure he then grabs her legs and forces her on her back.

"My turn to be on top." He said as he rammed his dick deep inside her, she felt his cock hit all the right place.

"Oh god, Marco!" She said as he bends down and sucks on her breast, Janna then brought him to her lips and kissed her while his hips never stop moving.

"Marco, I'm coming!" She said

"Me too." Janna then wrapped her legs around him, confusing Marco, she then gave him a lustful look, Marco then blushed and moved his hips faster, She then pulled him close and moaned in his ear, the two then moaned as Marco released his seed into her. Marco then went and fell on his back, Janna then felt his cum come out of her she then sat up and started rubbing his dick.

"We're not done yet." She said as it got hard again and she started riding him again.

 _The Next Morning._

Marco found himself half-naked with Janna on top of him. The afterglow radiated off her.

"I love you so much, Janna." He said

"Love ya too." She moaned in her sleep as Marco carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

We'll that ends the story don't forget to vote on my poll for who dates Marco next. Until next time.


	12. Poll

Please vote on my poll on the top of my profile to pick who dates Marco next


End file.
